


Camping Trip

by Ghostery



Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [15]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Camping, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Jim and Tilly are campingFictober prompt 23. “do we have to?”Drabble.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Sylvia Tilly
Series: Jim + Tilly Friendship [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Camping Trip

It had taken half the night, but Tilly was finally comfortable on her little cot in her regulation sleeping bag. She rolled over, hiding her face from the rising sun, hoping to be able to go back to sleep now that she was all warm and cozy.

“Tilly! Good morning! It’s a beautiful day out there. What do you want to do? Boating, swimming, hiking, rock climbing, biking? We can do any of that,” Jim said, sticking his head through the opening of her tent. “Tilly?”

“Do we have to?” Tilly asked, pulling her sleeping bag over her head. 


End file.
